


Contact

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Sex, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is undoubtedly a jerk to Tim at the office so the question is what is he going to do to make it up to Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

>   Written in 2009, I do not change/edit my older works, I only upload them here. 
> 
> written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) . kink was striptease.

“Don’t speak to me, better yet don’t even look at me.”

 

Tony DiNozzo threw his coat onto Timothy McGee’s the couch and glanced at the open door to the bedroom. “Well I guess that means asking if you want Thai or Mexican for dinner is out then.”

 

He walked over to Tim’s kitchenette picked up and began flipping through a handful of takeout menus.

 

“Why?” Tim head appeared in the doorway but his voice sounded no less pissed off. “Why do you have to treat me like that? Everyday, in front of the whole team?”

 

“Because I am your senior agent McGee.” Tony didn’t even bother looking up from the Indian restaurant menu he was reading. “Plus watching you rise to the bate, every single time. Even after all these years just never gets old.”  Tony grinned over his shoulder at Tim before going back tot the takeout menus “why would I possibly want to stop?”

 

The takeout menus were forcibly removed from his hand and Tony blinked in surprise. Sometimes he forgot just how fast Tim could move when he wanted to.

 

“Well I’m sick of it.” Tim slammed the menus back onto the counter. “I’ve been a part of this team longer then Ziva has, and you still treat me like I’m some sort of newbie.”

 

“Hey.” Tony made a grab for the menus again but Tim’s hand was on top of them firmly holding them in place on the countertop. “Come on Tim, don’t be like this, it’s not that bad, really.” He looked back up at Tim who still liked mightily pissed off. “Hey, this doesn’t mean we aren’t going to have dinner does it?”

 

Tim snorted and rolled his eyes but finally let go of the menus. “No Tony, order whatever you want.”

 

Tony watched Tim stock back towards the bedroom and another idea began to occur to him “Hey.” He half jogged after Tim into Tim’s bedroom “hey, just because I was kind of a pain in the ass at the office doesn’t mean we aren’t going to have sex, does it?”

 

Tim turned towards Tony from where he’d taken off is suit jacket and thrown it on the bed. “I don’t know Tony, are you going to give me a good reason why I should have sex with you?”

 

That was an opening it Tony had ever heard one.  “I don’t know.” Tony moved closer to Tim laying on hand gently on his shoulder the other one strayed near to but not quite touching his waist. Tony pitched his voice low and serious. “What do you want me to do Tim?”

 

Tim tilted his head up and slightly to the side and Tony realized he was actually thinking about it. Tim moved out of Tony’s grasp and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Strip for me.” Tim’s voice was quiet and dead serious and Tony began to fumble with his own suit jacket.

 

“No.” Tim’s hands came up clamping tight around Tony’s wrists. “Not like that. Slowly.”

 

Tony tilted his head to the side, watching Tim “you want me to give you a show Tim? Like a striptease?” The DiNozzo grin was back, and Tony began moving his hips slightly his hand straying up to the buttons of his shirt and then away again.

 

“No.” Tim’s voice was still quiet but their was a hint of anger there now. Tim was standing his hands clamping around Tony’s wrists and then Tony’s back was hitting the bedroom wall, Tim’s whole weight pressing against him, keeping him in place. “Not like that.”

 

Tony was still, thinking, he rarely saw this side of Tim. There had been times, the heat of a fight, a suspect that had gotten under Tim’s skin, but Tony had never had this . . .this energy, this darkness and intensity directed at him before. Slowly he met Tim’s eyes, any hint of teasing or joking seemed to have gone right out of his head.

 

“Ok.” Tony’s voice was soft and very serious “ok, how should I be doing this then Tim?”

 

Tim didn’t let go of his bruising grip on Tony’s wrists, if anything he seemed to lean more into Tony, pressing him harder against the wall.

 

“Slowly.” Tim breathed, his voice soft, but more like he was giving orders in the office then talking to Tony in the bedroom and Tony felt a shiver go threw him. “Not like you’re a whore, like you want to show me your body. Not put on a show, but actually show me every part of you.”

 

Tim finally let go of Tony’s wrists and stood back sitting on the edge of the bed again and Tony licked his suddenly dry lips. He still wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to be doing; Tim’s instructions hadn’t been what Tony would call enlightening.

 

Tony began to strip off his suit jacket, standing straight, his motions slow and distinct but not showy or even particularly seductive. Tony pushed the jacket off his shoulders, then down one arm and began pulling it half off.

 

Tim’s hand came up and Tony froze, but Tim didn’t touch him this time “Slower.”

 

Tim’s eyes where glued to Tony’s shoulders his head cocked slightly to one side and Tony frowned pushing his jacket sleeve off even slower if that was possible. Tim’s eyes tracked from Tony’s shoulders to his arm and Tony suddenly realized Tim was watching his muscles move and stretch as he pushed his jacket off his arm incrementally. It should have made Tony feel smug that Tim was ogling his finely toned physique so different from Tim’s own slightly softer body, but instead it just felt weird and slightly uncomfortable being stared at like this. On the other hand if Tony stopped now, there was a good possibility, Tim being in this strange fucked up mood, that Tony could be going home to his own apartment with only his right hand to console him. 

 

The right sleeve of his suit jacket finally hit the ground and Tony began moving his left sleeve slowly off using his right hand more to slow up the process then anything else. He glanced over at Tim who still sat on the bed in his work clothes staring at Tony. Tony was suddenly hyperaware of the way the muscles in his shoulders moved, rotating as he reached his right arm across his body, the way the muscles in his right arm twisted as he guided the jacket sleeve down, the feeling of the muscles in his left arm tense as he tried to keep that arm still, and not just shake the damn sleeve off. Tony’s jacket finally crumpled to the ground and Tony realized that he was going to have to take off all of his clothes, under that intense stare. Tony was fine with his body, but suddenly he was remembering what it felt like to be body conscious, afraid of being naked, of being seen.

 

He bent down and began unlacing his shoes feeling Tim’s eyes follow his actions. Trying to just ignore Tim, he began to pull his shoe off, and then his sock and realized once he did get his sock off Tim would be staring at his foot. He suddenly didn’t want Tim to stare at his feet, not at all, and found himself seriously considering just leaving. Tony’s hands seemed to not be in on his internal debate however because Tony found himself pulling off the sock anyway, then starting on the other shoe. He pulled off his second sock and then straightened up. Still fully dressed except for his bare feet, Tony suddenly felt very naked.

 

He met Tim’s eyes and saw that Tim had leaned forward slightly still openly staring and Tim met Tony’s eyes without flinch. Tony saw no confusion, or tentativeness in Tim’s gaze and realized that Tim knew exactly what he was doing, had even maybe planned this, and it was only Tony, who was completely out of his league, completely off balance by the whole thing. The realization washed over Tony like a cold wave, and Tony felt himself shiver again, mesmerized by Tim’s stare, Tim’s confidence, imagining Tim planning this on his drive home from the office earlier that day.

 

As if on their own accord Tony fingers had gone to the first button his shirt and Tony pulled it loose, not yet pushing the cloth back as his fingers mechanically moved the to the second button. He pushed that button open too, and then a third. Tim’s eyes were glued to Tony’s fingers and a tiny part of Tony’s brain that was till functioning normally wondered why he didn’t feel more in control here. Both of Tony’s hands came up to brush against the collar of his own shirt and Tim’s eyes traced up the shape of Tony’s forearms.  Tony pushed the collar open and back, pushing the shirt as far away from his neck as possible with it only half undone and Tim’s eyes went almost greedily to the curve of Tony’s throat, tracing down as the muscles flattened out, becoming more pronounced as they became his shoulders and upper chest. Tony felt his shoulders flex again, felt them stretch, and burn as he became hyperaware of their every movement under Tim’s gaze.

 

Almost without realizing what he was doing Tony tipped his head back closing his eyes, making the line of his neck curve and stretch, he heard Tim’s breath catch. Tony tilted his head back up to look at Tim sitting on the bed staring at him, lips slightly parted. Tony felt another jolt of . . .something, run though him. He wasn’t enjoying himself exactly, was still too hyperaware of every area of his body, every movement of his own muscles, but he couldn’t seem to stop now. It was like Tim had hypnotized him somehow and he felt his own fingers begin to push open the forth button on his shirt, and run slowly down to the fifth, and then his fingers ran into his belt and he reached up feeling the fabric of his shirt bunch in his hands, rub against his chest and shoulders in away he wasn’t used to since he’d pushed the collar back earlier. Tony pulled his shirt from his pants almost awkwardly and then he was undoing the last button.

 

He stalled, his fingers, with no more buttons to undo, no longer seemed sure what they where supposed to do. Tim stood finally and took a step or two toward Tony gripped his shirt in both hands and began easing it off his shoulders for him. Tim stopped when Tony’s shirt was halfway down his arms, caught around his elbows and one of Tim’s hands came down instead on the back of Tony’s neck lightly pressing, and Tony bend his head forward without really understand what Tim had in mind and Tim’s other hand gripped the bottom edge of Tony’s white cotton undershirt and pushed it up over Tony’s flat stomach. Tony sucked in a quick breath thinking that Tim was going to finally touch him, but instead Tim stepped back and sat down again. Tony looked up quickly meeting Tim’s eyes that were watching him expectantly and Tony began struggling out of his shirt again made slightly more difficult by the fact that his arms were now partially pinned behind him. Then the shirt was off finally pooling on the floor, and Tony’s fingers went almost shyly to the hem of his under shirt now rucked up against his chest. He pulled it up over his head feeling Tim’s eyes tracing across his abdomen and chest making Tony feel strange and vulnerable again.

 

For a moment Tony stood there, topless, but still with his pants on feeling absurdly naked and vulnerable, and then Tim made a small impatient noise in his throat and Tony’s hands instantly went to his belt, undoing the button his pants and unzipping them. He pushed his pants down his legs, trying to go slow like Tim had told him to, trying to ignore the fact that his hands and thighs were shaking. He could almost feel Tim’s gaze trace across his thighs, and calves and he stepped out of his pants finally. When he put his hands on the waistband of his black boxer-briefs Tony realized with a jolt that he was incredibly hard. How he could have possible missed it he had no idea but he was suddenly keenly aware of his cock straining against the cotton of his briefs, feel the muscles in his ass clench. He was having a hard time breathing, and finally, finally after what felt like it could have been hours, Tony pushed the last article of clothing off and onto the floor.

 

He expected Tim to do something, he wasn’t sure what, but he’d pushed himself through this whole thing because he’d assumed when he finally was naked Tim would get him off somehow. Minutes ticked by though, and Tony stood feeling weird, and awkward, unbearably hard, and naked and Tim just sat there and stared.

 

At last Tim stood, and motioned to the bed.

 

“Lie down. Face down. ” 

 

And Tony walked to be bed and did so. He heard Tim moving around, and Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to breath normally, trying to stop his body from shaking, tried to will down his erection, but none of it seemed to be working that well. The bed dipped and Tony almost held his breath until he felt Tim slide one slick finger down between the cheeks of his ass, and inside him. Tony’s hips bucked off the bed, and then Tim was adding another finger, too soon, or maybe not soon enough and holding Tony’s hips down with his other hand. Tim twisted his fingers once, twice, brushing against Tony’s prostate, and Tony was shaking so hard, almost sobbing as this point as all the arousal he hadn’t been feeling as he stripped in front of Tim hit him full force like a freight train. Tony dimly heard the rip of a condom and then Tim was sliding into him Tony was raising with his hips, practically clawing at the bed trying to give them both more leverage. The pace Tim set was hard and fast, showing no signs of slowing down and barely aiming for Tony’s prostate at all, not that Tony needed it, since his whole body seemed to be on fire, every inch of him hyperaware, even the feeling of his hands brushing against the bedspread was sending jolts of sensation ripping up his arms. Tony could feel the fabric of Tim’s pants that he must have only shoved down instead of taken off rubbing against Tony’s legs, the muscles in his abdomen contracting impossibly tight, his thighs shaking and then Tony was coming so hard he went blind for a couple minutes. Above him he was dimly aware that Tim kept on thrusting into him, not even slowing down, until Tim too came slumping across Tony’s back.

 

They lay twisted together for a few minutes before Tim gently kissed the back to Tony’s neck and then pulled out of his. Tony lay with his eyes closed as Tim padding into the bathroom and when he next opened his eyes Tim was cleaning him off with a wash clothe wearing nothing but his boxers and the t-shirt he wore under his work shirt.

 

“I think you made it up to me.” Tim told him gently and Tony squinted up at him confused.

 

“Made it up . . .?”

 

“For being such a jerk at work today.”  Tim reminded him, his voice calm and gently no longer with even a hint of irritation.

 

“Oh.” Tony rolled over onto his side and Tim came to spoon behind him gently rubbing soothing circles against Tony’s shoulders and side. They just lay there silently for a few minutes listening to each other breath and then Tony yawned.

 

“So does this mean we’re not getting Thai for dinner?” he asked and Tim let out a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh before sit up.

 

“Thai sounds great Tony.” Tim told him. Swinging his feet off the bed “I’ll order.”           

 


End file.
